All Through the Night
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: TAKARI A sad Hikari is upset and crying over a certain problem, when a certain, blond, Hope bearer comes over to talk to her, finding out something he never expected.


(Alright… Most of my Fanfics have been mainly Taiora or Rukato, and some Koumi, but…it seems that I have yet to do a Takari!! GASP Well, anyhow, Takari is another of my fav couples, I don't know why I never wrote about it before, but that shall change with this fic. I don't own Digimon, Toei does. I also don't own "All Through the Night." Cyndi Lauper owns that song. In New Yorker accent Who is that girl Cyndi Lauper, and why is she so unusual?! End accent Ok, ok, I'll shut up now.)

Takeru Takashi stood at the doorstep of the Yagami residence, in the late night, his mind going a mile a minute. "Ok… I'm here… There's no turning back once I step in…" He raised his hand to the door, and knocked once. Only once he knocked, for the door slowly opened with the first knock. "Ara… I guess someone's home. Hopefully, it's not Taichi." He said to himself with a laugh as he stepped inside. "Ohiyo? Hikari-chan? Are you there?" Suddenly, he heard the sound of a soft crying. He realized the crying belonged to Hikari. It sounded like it was coming from her room. Takeru closed the door behind him and began to walk towards Hikari's room. He reached Hikari's room, and gently pushed the door open to see Hikari on her bed crying. It hurt him to see his favourite girl in this state. "Hikari-chan?"

Hikari jumped slightly, hearing the male voice suddenly in her room. She quickly turned to her door, and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that it was Takeru. She hoped that it was dark enough that he couldn't see her tears.

"Hikari-chan… I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

So much for that…

_All through the night  
I'll be awake and I'll be with you_

Takeru sat at the edge of the bed. He could see Hikari's face in the moonlight, it was beautiful, yet stained with tears, and her eyes were slightly red. "Hikari-chan… Tell me what's wrong."

"Takeru-kun… I can't…"

"Onegai?"

"Iie…" Hikari sniffled.

Takeru grabbed Hikari and made her face him. "Hikari-chan, I want to know what's wrong! Tell me!" He said with a concerned look.

Hikari sighed softly. "Well…"

_All through the night  
This precious time when time is new_

Takeru waited.

"The thing is… I blew it…"

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "You blew what?"

"My chance, to tell a certain boy my true feelings."

Takeru felt a slight pang in his heart… Hikari loved someone else… No. He can't jump to conclusions like that. He didn't know for sure.

_Oh, all through the night today  
Knowing that we feel the same without saying_

Hikari went on. "I've loved him for a long time, ever since we first met, at 8 years. Years went by, and that love grew. I often flirted with him, and even practically turned down the affections of another guy. But I was scared to ruin my friendship with this boy and…" Hikari choked back a sob.

_We have no past we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end_

Takeru was wondering where Hikari was going with this, but let her continue. "What's the problem?"

"But then I found out that just, made me lose hope…" Kari sniffled.

_All through the night  
Stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back_

"Why did you lose hope?"

"Because… I found out, when he was somewhere else, he found someone else, and he even kissed her…"

_All through the night  
They have forgotten what by day they lack_

Takeru began to burn inside with anger. Had someone cheated on Hikari, and crushed her feelings? So Hikari was crying because of a broken heart… He wanted to find this guy and punch his lights out for making Hikari cry.

_Oh under those white street lamps  
There is a little chance they may see_

"Hikari-chan…" Takeru began. "If this boy hurt you in anyway, not even considering your feelings, then he's not worth it. There are others out there that are WAY better!' 'Like me…' "I've known you enough for a long time, to know that whoever this creep is, you're too good for him!"

Hikari suddenly glared at Takeru, tears streaming down her face and her lower lip trembling. "Takeru… How… HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE?! THE BOY I LOVE IS YOU! TAKERU NO BAKA!" Hikari pushed Takeru off the bed and started bawling.

_We have no past we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end_

That caught Takeru off guard. 'She loves…me… AH! Takeru no baka is right! Since 8 years, since the Digital world… The other guy, that's Daisuke… She's been in love with me the whole time… But what other girl? Uh oh… She…must mean…Catherine… But that was just one friendly kiss on the cheek, it didn't mean I was "in love" with her. Kami… I've been hurting my crush, without even knowing it, or knowing she had a crush on me…' He got up, and looked guiltily at the sobbing Hikari. "Hikari…Watashi…"

Hikari picked her head up, with a grief stricken look. "Nani?!" She was sad, AND angry.

"I don't love any girl, but you…"

"IIE!" Hikari sobbed. "Daisuke told me! You kissed that French Digidestined, Catherine! You're in love with her!" She buried her face in her hands and cried.

'I'm gonna kill Daisuke…' Takeru growled inwardly. 'I told him not to tell anyone!'

"Just go away!" Hikari screamed.

"No." Takeru said simply, stepping towards Hikari. "I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out."

"What is there to hear out?!" Hikari said, tears flowing harder, but then Takeru put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, Hikari. I DON'T love Catherine. That kiss was merely just a friendly kiss of respect. It didn't mean anything. I'm telling you the truth." Takeru looked Hikari in the eye the whole time. "The truth is… There's only one girl I'll ever love, and that's you. I've loved you for a long time too, but I was scared to ruin our friendship. But I see now… The reason was stupid. You do feel the same way, and all I've been doing was making you cry…"

Hikari still cried, not looking convinced.

Takeru sighed. 'Guess I better do it now…' He suddenly began to lean forward. "You want to see a love filled kiss? I'll show you."

Hikari was about to say something, when Takeru's lips suddenly pressed against hers. Takeru was kissing her. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest and she began to blush all over with pleasure and love. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds before Takeru pulled away, leaving Hikari breathless.

_Oh the sleep in your eyes is enough  
Let me be there let me stay there awhile_

"That…is what a kiss of love is like." Takeru told her, with a soft look in his eyes. Hikari Yagami… Aishiteru." He said as he embraced her, lovingly. He suddenly heard Hikari crying again, and immediately felt regret, thinking he just made her upset again. "Hikari-chan… Gomen…"

Hikari looked up and shook her head. "No don't apologize, Takeru… I'm crying because I'm happy… My love wasn't for nothing… Arigatou… Aishiteru… Hikari shed a few more tears before she kissed Takeru back…

_We have no past we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end_

_Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end_

Later that night, Takeru lay on Hikari's bed, with Hikari curled up in his arms. Her sobs had stifled down and she had fallen asleep in Takeru's arms, seeming very content and comfortable. Takeru had a satisfied smile, as well as a few kiss marks on his face.

"Mm… Takeru…" Hikari murmured as she snuggled closer, subconsciously kissing Takeru around the neck, and tightening her hug.

Takeru smiled. "Hikari, my Angel of Light… I'll make sure you don't cry in sorrow anymore…" He said as he kissed Hikari on the fore head, earning a giggle from the sleeping beauty.

(Well, I finally wrote a Takari after all this time. How was it? RR)


End file.
